The Ocean's Breeze
by WillySmartKid
Summary: A Summoner comes across the Storm's Fury in a state of emotional destruction. Will he be able to help Janna with her demons? Will they make a connection? This is my first FanFic and I absolutely love Janna, she's my main :) Reviews would be nice :D Even if they are negative, changes in my writing style and tips are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: The Storm's Fury

"VICTORY"

I had just won a match, playing support as Janna. After being congratulated by the enemy team as well as my own for my amazing performance, I took off in a carriage. Inside, I changed into my street clothes, which consisted of a plain white t-shirt and black jeans with simple sneakers. The carriage stopped at a dock, where I paid him for the ride and rented a boat. I set sail towards the sea, without a care about my destination location, just far away from the league. I like to sail often to enjoy my favorite hobby, feeling the Ocean's Breeze. I weighed anchor at a spot far away from land, set up a chair on the deck, and relaxed. The feeling of a constant breeze, combined with the smell of the ocean is intoxicating to me, William. I could sit there for hours without a care in the world. Then I drift off into a peaceful slumber, not knowing the fate that awaited me.

Inside my dream, I'm at an island. Judging by the coconut trees and fishing poles, I'm at a vacation. I didn't fish, or chop coconuts, instead, I pondered over why there was no ocean breeze. The ocean was still too. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a breeze behind me. I turn around, to find Janna, laying in a hammock between two trees. The sunlight reflected off her skin, outlining her body and all of its curves. She was calling me.

"William~ Wake up cutey~ Wake up!"

I woke up to see a massive storm, with constant strikes of lightning pounding against my ears every 3 seconds. I tried to sail away, but to no avail. Each wave moved in its own direction, and the wind was erratic as it moved in circles. The rain poured down hard, stinging my face and blinding my view. It wasn't long until my boat began to sway, and soon it tipped over. I was overboard, trying to keep myself afloat. I watched how merciless the sea was as it swallowed my ship in waves. If that wasn't enough, the constant hits I took from waves and the ice cold water almost made it impossible to breathe. In a few seconds, I noticed what seemed to be... AN ISLAND! OH JOY! I can still make it, I'll have to be quick though, I don't think mother nature is on my side (my thoughts). I started swimming, using ghost to move faster and avoid the brutal waves, I used flash to close the distance between me and my destination. After I surged my way through the waves, I finally made it.

"Ugh, I've never seen such a violent storm like this, I can't even crouch without being blown all the way to the league" William thought to himself.

I kept crawling on the shore, fighting the fierce winds, and the further I went, the stronger the winds would become. Why the hell would the wind become stronger inland? Then I found my answer, the source of this terrible storm. Janna. She was dancing, or what seemed to be a series of movements with her body. I have to say, she looked beautiful doing it , but that's when I noticed that she was crying. I had to get closer. The wind became unbelievably strong, it felt like I was pushing against Alistar in a pushing contest. When I was at arm's length, I made it to what I call the "Eye of the storm". The air around Janna was normal. She was still crying, and she didn't respond to my voice.

"JANNA!" No response

"JANNA STOP!" No response.

I shook her around, but it only made the winds move back and forth. I gave her a light slap, but it didn't work. I was running out of options, the plant-life on the island was ripped from the ground, and flying in the wind. It wasn't until a thought just occurred to me at the worst of moments.

"She looks cute with her eyes closed"

What the hell was I thinking, then again, she looks so beau- DAMNIT not again. Well, I guess I haven't tried kissing her but... I'll try it anyways, it can't hurt can it? She is pretty. I held her in my arms, I closed the distance between our lips, then... BOOM! The sound of lightning the moment I kissed her. I thought it was ineffective until I felt her returning the kiss. Oh boy did this feel good. I was enjoying every bit of this. The storm stopped and I removed my lips from hers to catch a breath. She nuzzled her head into my chest. I stroked her smooth her, waiting for her to respond to what just happened. After about 5 minutes, she realized I was there.

"Summoner?!" Janna asked in surprise.

"Hi Janna, what's wrong? You caused a massive storm and sunk my ship! You decimated this island too! Why were you so upset?"

I admit, I should've been a little nice, but she did sink my ship and destroyed an island, so I was really concerned. She looked down ashamed, guilty, and then she started blushing. I guess she remembered me kissing her.

"Okay, I'll explain some of what happened. But afterwards I want to know why you, w-well.. Kissed me..." Janna had a guilty expression on her face, and was blushing uncontrollably. I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness.

"Okay"

"Alright, when I'm very emotional, I lose control of my body and go into a sort of trance. I've been going to this island ever since I had these emotions. I'm terribly sorry about your boat and I promise I'll pay you-"

"You don't have to, it's my fault for leaving the league, I'm not allowed to leave it without permission." I did feel responsible for leaving, but I didn't want this beautiful girl to pay for something so expensive. I felt like I had to do that.

"W-well, thanks. Now, tell me why you, umm, kissed me... You shouldn't go around kissing random girls!" Janna was blushing madly. I couldn't help but blush too.

"I kissed you because there was no there was no other way to stop you from decimating the island. I tried everything and that was the last thing I wanted to do! I'm serious, I give you my word!"

"Oh, so you think I'm ugly? Kissing me was the last thing you wanted to do?" She gave me a devious smirk.

"No no! Your beautiful, and your body is stunning! I think your pretty in every way, not ugly, you're not even close to that."

"I thought so" She smiled, then winked at me, which caused me to turn my head so she wouldn't see my blush. I swear I heard her giggle, she was toying with me.

"Come on, I'll teleport us back to the league, hang on"

"Is that an excuse for you to feel on me? Ha ha, okay."

She hanged on to my belly, and rubbed her chest to see if I would react. I obviously did. I began chanting my teleportation spell. After a few seconds, we appeared in my room.

"Well, you can get out now. I'm planning to go to sleep now, I'm exhausted from all that swimming and crawling. I'll see you tomorrow, in a match like I always do."

"Okay summoner, by the way, what's your name? I want to know who my knight in shining armor is after all, you did kiss me." She giggled at my extreme levels of blushing.

"I-I'm W-william. Uh, I look forward to meeting you again."

She left the room, swaying her hips knowing I'll look. She gave me one last look and winked. When the door was closed, I inhaled deeply. I took a nice warm shower, thinking to myself. Does she like me? Or does she do that with every guy she meets? Did she like my kiss? God I'm confused.

"Why was she crying?" I asked myself.

After the shower I went to bed an drifted off to sleep. Of course, I saw Janna on the island again. Unlike the first dream however, I cuddled next to her, and the ocean breeze was back. I made out with her, then did some things that every guy would love to do with Janna. Boy, I loved it. After that little session with her, I relaxed and watched the sunset with her. Cuddling, snuggling, and loving, _best dream ever_.


	2. Chapter 2: Akali

*RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING"

"Ah, stupid clock!" William knocks it down, but it still rings.

"Sigh, morning already? Well, better get started then." William stops the alarm clock and set it back to its original spot.

William puts on a clean summoner robe, since he had a "natural" shower yesterday, he wouldn't be needing another one today. He brushes his teeth and leaves his room. As he is walking down the hallway, he comes across Akali, who is in h- UNDERWEAR!

"Akali! Why are you, well, in your underwear?!"

"Miss Fortune thought it'd be funny to take my clothes, all of them, now I have to find her but I can't go out with only a bra… William, give me your robe, NOW!"

"Um, I don't think this is a 'One size fits all' robe, what if it's to sma-"

"I don't care! Just give it to me! I need to kill Miss Fortune before she does anything with those clothes."

"Fine…"

William removes his robe and hands it to Akali. I was right, it was too small on her. She had to rip it a little so her breasts wouldn't be ripped off the bottom part so she could be able to run in it. It resembled a really short skirt. I have to say though, it looks cute to watch her struggle. Especially when the robe outlined her, well, assets. When she finished putting in on, she bolted away, looking for Miss Fortune.

"Well, this is an unusual morning for me. I guess I'll head to the cafeteria, I'm hungry…"

He goes to the cafeteria, gets some bacon with eggs, bread, and orange juice. I sit down in an empty table, but left when Kog'Maw started eating. Kog'Maw is like the pet I always wanted, but when he eats, it disturbs everyone. I decided to eat my breakfast outside. The sunrise made the sky orange, which looked awesome to me. I found an empty bench to sit on, so I headed towards it. I cleaned off a few leaves that have fallen on it by a nearby tree, and sat down to eat. I watched the sunrise, eating bacon and relaxing to music being played by Sona from a distance. Then I felt something cover my eyes, whatever it was, it was smooth and warm.

"Guess who?"

I recognized that voice immediately, it was Janna.

"Your voice gives it away Janna, hehe. I admire the fact that you tried though."

"Aw, why do you have to be smart."

"Because that's what I do, so what brings you here?"

She didn't answer for a few seconds. I turned to see her looking down, all sad. Why is she sad? Did I say something wrong?

"Well, I have nowhere to be, nobody to be with, and nothing to do. Then I saw you here and I took the opportunity to be with you."

She slightly blushed, which caused me to blush, which in return made her smirk. I guess she knew when I felt weird and finds it funny. She sat next to me and watched the sunset. We remained quiet for a while, probably because we were still blushing and found it awkward to talk to each other. I decided it was my job as a man to break the ice.

"Hey, you want some food? I have plenty of juice and food for both of us."

"Thanks."

After eating breakfast, we watched the sunrise a little longer, until it ended and the sun was completely out. Just when I was about to leave…

"Um, William?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

She gave me a big hug, her head nuzzled into my chest. I heard her crying, but I didn't know why. I was going to ask but as soon as I was about to, she left. Why was she crying? Now that I think about it, she was crying the moment I met her. Is there a connection? I have so many questions, but none of them are being answered. Is it rude if I ask? Should I ask? God I'm confused. Maybe I should read up on her lore, that might be able to help.

I went to the league's library, and asked for Janna's lore. The yordle librarian gave it to me, and I read:

-Janna's lore~ Skip it if you know it-

"There are those sorcerers who give themselves over to the primal powers of nature, forgoing the learned practice of magic. Such a sorceress is Janna, who first learned magic as an orphan growing up amidst the chaos that is the city-state of Zaun. Janna eked out what living she could on the streets. Life was tough and dangerous for the beautiful young girl, and she survived by her wits, and by stealing when wits weren't enough. The rampant magic that characterizes Zaun was the first and most alluring tool which Janna realized could both protect and elevate her. Janna discovered that she had an affinity for a particular type of magic - the elemental magic of air. She mastered her studies of air magic in a matter of months, almost as if she was born of it. Janna went from a street vagrant to an avatar of the air virtually overnight, stunning and surpassing those who taught her. Such a rapid ascension also changed her physical appearance, giving her an otherworldly look.

Seeking to right the injustice in the world (particularly the insanity that has become the city of Zaun), Janna has brought her talents to the League. She is a voice for the regulation of magical experimentation and a supporter of the development of techmaturgy, making her an indirect ally of the city-state of Piltover and the amazing techmaturgical minds that live there. Janna is also a new favorite of the League's many fans. She is often the center of attention at functions, fan appreciation days, and other celebratory events. There is something untouchable about Janna, however, and her affections can change as quickly as the wind.

Do not be captivated by Janna's beauty. Like the wind, she is one gust away from terrible destruction."

-End of Lore-

"This can't be all of it, there must be more. Maybe the reason why she's sad is because of something that happened to her in her childhood. 'Her affections can change as quickly as the wind'. Well, that's not good news to me either, but I'm sure it relates to something else."

William gave the lore back to the librarian. He decided it's time to summon Janna as an excuse to meet up with her. He left the library and went to the summoning platform. William got Janna as support, and the team consisted of Garen, Akali, Miss Fortune, and Malphite. The enemy team was Jax, Karthas, Ashe, Sona and Nocturne.

"Buy a Faerie Charm, three wards, and two health potions" William spoke to Janna in her head. He can't ask her anything because the rest of the team can hear him and each other. "Head to bot lane, no need to protect red, Malphite is starting at blue"

"Okay Summoner~"

-Welcome to Summoner's Rift-

-Minion's have spawned-

The whole team was quiet; everyone had nothing to say, except Akali and Miss Fortune who were using the summoners to yell at each other without alerting the enemy. As soon as the minions arrived to the lane, Miss Fortune began to farm. Ashe appeared a few seconds later with a few scratches and bruises. Looks like the neutral monster hurt her during a leash. For the first 5 minutes, Miss Fortune and Ashe farmed, not bothering to poke at each other so they can conserve their mana. Janna and Sona however, poked each other and their carries.

"William, I'm ganking bot, don't push bro!" The summoner who controlled Malphite said.

"Alright, Miss Fortune, get ready."

After a few seconds, Malphite came from the river bush using his ultimate on Ashe and Sona. I gave Miss Fortune a shield to protect her and give her some extra damage.

-First Blood-

Miss Fortune focused Ashe and killed her, then got Sona to waste her flash and exhaust in her escape.

"Good Job Malphite, hope that assist helps" I said to the jungling summoner.

A minute after that gank, Akali killed Karthas. Then a few seconds after that, Garen killed Jax. Unfortunately for him, Jax ignited Garen, causing him to die as well. The game kept going, Miss Fortune getting fed off of Ashe, and Janna using her tornado and slow to participate in the feeding. When a teamfight broke out, Janna used her ultimate in between the fight to push Ashe towards us, giving us an easy kill. The match progressed for another 5 minutes, before the enemy team surrendered at 20:00 minutes.

"Nice Job William! You made Sona scream in fear with that Janna!" "Yeah man, you rule! I'm honoring your name!" "Nice Job bro, you should be teaching these new recruits how to play!" Those were some of the comments I received from my team. I looked for Janna, not forgetting my mission. However, I stumbled upon Akali again, except this time; she was in a nurse's costume. I blushed madly when she saw me gawking at her.

"Summoner! Good game, I heard you made Sona cry in fear because of your tornadoes!"

"Yeah, I should apologize to her soon, but Akali, um, well… What happened to my robes? And where are your clothes?!"

"Oh yeah, Miss Fortune told me I had to wear this costume for the whole day, or she'd burn my real clothes. I had no choice…"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you look beautiful in that costume. I'd love to keep on complimenting you, but I have to find someone right now. Bye!"

I kept running, looking for Janna. What I didn't realize ,however, I had made Akali blush madly from my compliments. I finally found Janna, she was with Sona, who was crying. Uh oh, maybe this was a bad time to show my face. Too late, she's looking at me, fuck my life.

"Hi Sona! I am really sorry I was so cruel to you, I didn't mean to focus you, but your summoner was an idiot to make you get out of position so many times. Please forgive me, I did what I had to do…" I was really bad about what I did, really! I was!

"Sona, you think you can forgive him? He's a nice guy" Janna was using telepathy to speak to her. "He's really cute too, and gets really shy if you show him anything romantic or sexy. I like to play with him like that."

Sona giggled, I didn't know what Janna was saying but I hope it meant that she would forgive me. She stopped crying and gave me a hug, she kissed my cheek and started giggling when I blushed. Then she said something to Janna and left.

"Um, what did you tell her?" I asked still blushing.

"To forgive you, that's all. And I think you enjoyed that a little too much. Hehehe…"

"Anyways, Janna, I have to ask you something important, can we go somewhere private?"

"Well okay William, if it's that important, teleport us to my room. And don't get any 'funny' ideas~"

I blushed again, got mad, and let it go. I was really serious at this point, I have to ask her why she keeps crying. I grabbed her arm and chanted teleporting spells. We appeared in her room. It a normal looking room, few decorations, mainly cloud plushies with cute faces on them. I laughed really hard, when I saw the whole room filled with the little plush dolls. She got angry and blew me to the wall.

"Ouch, okay, I'm sorry. J anna, I wanted to ask you why you keep crying. This morning you were normal but then you cried on my chest, and the incident at the island? What's wrong? Why are you so depressed?"

I had a feeling she knew this was coming, so she sat down on her plushy bed and looked down, sad. She was about to cry again, I could tell by the tears swelling up in her eyes. I sat down next to her and put my arm over her shoulder, giving her a hug.

"Janna, I only want to help, it isn't healthy for you to be doing this, bottling up your emotions. You can trust me, I'm your friend."

"Sniff, okay. It all started when I was a child…"

**CliffHanger :D I'm planning to use the next chapter for the story behind Janna's misery. As always, reviews and tips are appreciated. BTW: I will be releasing new chapters on the weekends, and maybe during the weekdays, depending on how much homework I get.**


End file.
